A conventional shopping bag is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a bag 11 with an open top and a handle 12 which is connected to each side defining the open top of the bag 11. In order to securely connect the handle to the bag 11, a heating means 10 is used to connect the handle 12 to the bag 11 wherein the heating means 10 has a heat bar 101 so that the plastic material of the bag 11 and the handle 12 are melted and combined together. It takes a lot of time to combine the handle 12 and the bag 11 one by one. The time for the contact between the heat bar 101 and the bag 11 and the handle 12 decides the quality of the combination of the handle 12 and the bag 11. If the heating time is not long enough, the handle 12 could be disengaged from the bag 11 if a load in the bag 11 is heavy. If the time for combining the handle 12 and the bag 11 is too long, there could be tiny holes in the bag 11. Furthermore, referring to FIG. 2, because the heat, there will be wrinkles 13 on the outside of the bag 11 and the wrinkles 13 makes the bag 11 not meet aesthetic purpose.
The present invention intends to provide a handle for a bag and the handle includes a groove and a ridge so that the top edge of the bag is clamped in the groove by the ridge. The structure of the handle for a bag allows the manufacturers to connect the handle to the bag quickly and the inherent shortcomings of the conventional handle for a bag are mitigated.